


【铁盾】四倍敏感和四倍控制的较量。

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	【铁盾】四倍敏感和四倍控制的较量。

【铁盾】四倍敏感和四倍控制的较量。

史蒂夫的身体对一切都很敏感，他容易变红，轻易被刀割开，被纸片刮伤。托尼有时候会过于注意他的身体是否又会受伤，有时候又非常想要让他的躯体变得“伤痕累累”。

史蒂夫今天累极了。他喊出复仇者集结的口号，带领着三四个成员去解决一个难题。偏偏这个难题又是非常难以搞定，那些该死的，操蛋的九头蛇。回程的时候他想要给托尼一个亲吻，或者向他讨要一个战后亲吻，可他那个讨人厌的男朋友跑去了工作间。史蒂夫觉得这样很好，他终于开始在战后认真，执着去干点正事而不是摊在那里等着自己去把他拖起来，但史蒂夫就是莫名的开始积攒了一些怒气和失落。  
该死的九头蛇。  
史蒂夫在内心继续咒骂那些应该埋到土里面的九头蛇。他靠在属于托尼的卧室门口，等着他回来。九头蛇新研制出来的粘液让他全身非常不舒服，可他这次真的是累极了，他决定要等托尼忙完，然后让托尼拖着他的身体扔到浴缸里。史蒂夫一边想着热乎乎温暖的热水一边他睡着了。

“史蒂夫？亲爱的，天啊，你怎么在这里睡着了？”托尼回来的时候，在自己的卧室门口捡到一只沉睡，小小声打鼾的美国队长。  
托尼没能叫醒史蒂夫，但他发现在他话音落下的一秒后，史蒂夫的鼾声就停止了，就算那个声音是那么的微小。托尼敢断定，他的史蒂夫在装睡。托尼用手掌捏了捏史蒂夫的胸部，没有任何动静，史蒂夫连点反应都没有。然后托尼把他的身体翻过来，揉了揉屁股，顺便捏了一下史蒂夫的下体。让托尼失望的是，史蒂夫除了身体紧绷，那双眼睛还是没有睁开。  
史蒂夫在玩，托尼可以陪他。  
接下来，托尼拖着史蒂夫的上身，让他们的浴缸放满热水，他得把他的宝贝洗干净。托尼艰难的，甚至他用上了扯的力道，还想过是否要用上自己的装甲。最后他还是成功的扒掉了史蒂夫大部分的制服。  
史蒂夫的身体是人类的极限，无论是从感官还是这具身体的力量，托尼一直相信这点。他从来没有在战后见到一个赤裸的史蒂夫，所以他从未知道史蒂夫受伤的时候会这么的吓人。  
托尼脱掉自己的上衣，踢掉内裤和长裤把史蒂夫整个人沉浸在温水中。直到托尼从后面搂住他，史蒂夫才悄悄睁开一只眼睛，在托尼看过来的时候又重新闭上。  
“你硬了。”  
史蒂夫睁开眼睛，脑袋回头看：“我以为你今天不会上来。”  
“那你就在门口睡一夜？”  
“不，我会带着我脏脏的制服躺在你贵的要死的床单上。”史蒂夫的表情看起来很放松，他用后脑勺蹭了蹭托尼的反应堆，然后躺在他的身上享受这舒服的泡澡。  
“疼吗？”  
托尼问他，因为史蒂夫的身体看起来吓人，手臂上的青紫，大腿上的勒痕，还有肚子上红红的一片。  
“很快就会消失。”  
史蒂夫无所谓的摇摇头。  
“好吧，我一点都不喜欢看到这些。”托尼向他抱怨，粗糙的手掌带着茧子的指尖在那些因击打而造成的皮下淤血旁边按动，企图让那些痕迹消失的快一点。  
“我以为你喜欢给我的身体造成一些痕迹。”  
“注意一下，我是喜欢我给你打上的标签，而不是九头蛇的鬼玩意。”  
提到了九头蛇，史蒂夫又变成了美国队长严肃的样子：“你查到技术来源？”  
托尼摇头：“该死的九头蛇，技术变得让我看不懂。”  
“哇哦，你都看不懂。”史蒂夫夸张的叫起来：“看起来有些棘手了。”  
托尼用自己的大腿缠绕住史蒂夫的左腿：“相信我，早晚我能弄明白。”然后他色情并带着暗示意味咬上史蒂夫的脖颈，指尖去揉弄胸前的乳头：“在此之前我们有几个小时可以休息。”

热水让史蒂夫的脸更加的红润，包括他的嘴唇，那简直就像充血了一般。托尼没有忽视他的下身已经充血，变硬。慢慢用手去撸动史蒂夫的阴茎，看着他的脸变得更红一点。先前的伤痕已经慢慢褪去，托尼头一次见到一场行动之后的史蒂夫，赤裸带着伤痕的史蒂夫。然后又亲眼看着那些痕迹慢慢的褪去，托尼想也许他能给史蒂夫打上自己的痕迹。这个想法一点点扩大增加，变得强烈。  
“托尼。”  
“我在呢，甜心。”  
托尼的声音非常含糊不清，不能怪他，他的嘴正忙着给史蒂夫全身上下多打几个记号。用双唇去吸史蒂夫薄弱之处，舌头在皮肤肌肉沟壑之间游走。有些得意的看到自己吮吸出来的红痕。  
史蒂夫有些不安的扭动自己的身体，胳膊搭上托尼的后背。看起来把托尼拉向自己，他们之间的距离变得更亲密。托尼仍然继续吮吸着他的皮肤，作为承受方，史蒂夫的身上每多一个红点，他就多了一份燥热。  
史蒂夫抬起自己的臀部让他们的阴茎更好的贴在一起：“你就打算这样亲下去度过夜晚？”

“这是个好提议。”  
“斯塔克。”  
托尼咯咯的笑起来，然后埋在他的胸前，舌头绕着乳晕打转，用轻咬和舔吻在那处留下痕迹。直到史蒂夫的声音变得更加颤抖，那里变得又红又肿托尼才放弃那里。舔吻一直从胸口蔓延一路留下痕迹来到了大腿内侧，灵活的舌头勾住史蒂夫的阴茎，将它纳入嘴中。托尼有个灵活的舌头，同时他也是一个性爱老手，他懂得怎么让史蒂夫在短时间内变成眼泪汪汪大张着嘴无声的尖叫。  
当托尼用咽喉去挤压，史蒂夫爆出一声前所未有的叫喊。他的声音变得软糯，大张的双腿夹住托尼的脑袋。托尼咽下那些精液，史蒂夫的味道永远那么好。  
“你需要控制一下，甜心。”  
史蒂夫没能反驳，他在托尼的抚摸下继续颤抖，高潮让他变得晕沉沉。  
“你还要不要操进来。”  
史蒂夫侧过身子，修长的双腿夹住托尼的腰部，用力的将他带向自己。射过一次的身体变得更加敏感，他的身体以肉眼可见的速度快速的红润起来。血清让他的新陈代谢加快，也加强了他的感官体验。被恋人触碰一下，便会引起生理反应，那是更加脸红和敏感的勃起。  
“或许你需要恳求一下？”托尼轻吻着他的脖颈，避开危险地带在那些无关紧要的地方留下红色的吻痕。  
史蒂夫才不会让托尼如愿：“要么操进来，要么我走人，也许我可以和柜子里的东西玩一玩。”  
“想都别想。”  
托尼抬高史蒂夫的臀部，扶着勃起一捅到底。炽热的温度包裹着托尼的长枪，紧张的内壁剧烈的收缩，带着主人剧烈加快的心跳，上下起伏的胸膛和越发急促的呼吸。托尼弄了一点唾液来润滑史蒂夫，防止自己会将他弄伤。他慢慢的抽插，轻柔的插进去再抽出来，让史蒂夫数次攀上顶峰，然后在回归平稳。  
“你……你就不能快一点？”史蒂夫在破碎呻吟的缝隙向托尼抱怨。  
“你是说这样么？”  
托尼发狠的撞进去，史蒂夫的全身剧烈的颤抖，连带着肠壁吸的托尼发疼。但他还不想让史蒂夫这么快再次高潮，缓慢的撸动他的阴茎，在他即将爆发的时候不给予它更多的刺激。  
“托……尼……”  
史蒂夫不由得露出了恳求的表情，摇晃着屁股向伴侣求欢。直到他开始烦躁的敲打托尼的反应堆，托尼才肯快速移动自己的腰腹，用力的操进去，一下一下将史蒂夫顶上床头，在用手掌掐住史蒂夫的腰部拖回来。  
整张床发出吱呀吱呀的叫声，跟随者两人的动作来回晃动。  
史蒂夫抓紧了托尼的手臂，指甲不受控制的扣进去。多次即将高潮的感受叠加起来让史蒂夫感觉到大脑晕眩，呼吸即将停止。他能听到自己加快疯狂的心跳，那声音就在耳边。和托尼的低吼相应。史蒂夫不得不大口的呼吸，他不确定自己确实叫出来了，只记得他开始胡乱的说话，有恳求托尼再快一点，有让他停下来，有叫着托尼的名字。  
臀部被拍打的发麻，后穴有些疼痛，但性爱能让痛觉变低，剩下的只是无尽的欢愉。精液喷溅的那一刻，史蒂夫感觉自己触到了死亡，他的头脑一片空白，视觉短暂的封闭几秒钟。当他回过神，托尼正扶着阴茎抽出，自己还仍然保持双腿大张。  
穴口因性爱变得红肿又敏感，装不下的精液顺着痉挛流出来，托尼看着那些东西流出来，按摩着穴口，插进去一根手指将那些东西塞回去。  
史蒂夫更累了，而托尼仍然在他的身上啃咬加亲吻。性爱过后的身体异常敏感，史蒂夫不得不小声让他停止。  
“停下……”  
“你又有感觉了。”  
史蒂夫控制酸麻的手臂搂住他，脸颊像猫咪一样蹭着他的脖颈：“我累了。”  
“好吧，我们可以明天继续，你睡吧，亲爱的。”  
托尼抽出纸巾简单给两人清理好，抱着他的史蒂夫睡过去。

 

等到第二天早上的时候，托尼从史蒂夫旁边醒过来，发现昨夜的痕迹什么都没有留下。他哀叹一口气，钻进被子里开始了吮吸工程。  
血清真是有好处也有坏处啊，托尼在心里悄悄的说。


End file.
